Too Late
by unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair
Summary: Set at the end of "Personal".  Kensi and Deeks have been taken.  Things start to get confusing as the truth behind Kensi's father's murder comes out.  People aren't who they say they are, and the only people they can trust are each other.
1. Taken

**I KNOW I SHOULD UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES. SEE, THIS HAS BEEN BUGGING ME AND I'M FINALLY GONNA WRITE IT. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

***THIS WEEK, IF THEY KILL KENSI, YOU WILL HEAR THE BIGGEST RANT SESSION IN THE WORLD J***

Deeks stared in horror as Kensi left the room. The moment played over and over in his head, like it was taunting him:

"_Wait I'm not done thinking yet." Then he realized it: "Kensi!" He had yelled. _He jumped out of bed, ignoring the blazing pain in his side as he ran as fast as he could to save his partner. He didn't care it was the 4th time. He still wouldn't care when it was the 400th. All he cared about was making sure she was okay. As he came bursting through the doors, all he could do was stop and stare. Kensi was doing a fairly good job of taking out the two men currently grabbing her. Then, a third guy came, and Deeks knew she wouldn't have time to grab her gun and shoot him. What he didn't know, though, was that a fourth guy was on the way, and he grabbed Deeks. In his weakened body, Deeks wasn't able to fight him off. Now, the third guy had Kensi at point blank. There was no way the two could fight them off. Since Deeks' stitches were ripped out, he couldn't do anything but let his captors drag him to the van. Had he had enough energy, Deeks would've smiled as Kensi _still_ tried to fight the guy that had her trapped, even though he had a gun at her head and she knew that there was no escape. Deeks suddenly realized that that would be used against her later, presuming they weren't going to just kill them. Although, why not just shoot them right then and there? Deeks wanted to puke; their captors wanted information. The means of getting it: torture.

**PRETTY GOOD, RIGHT? PLEASE REVIEW! J**


	2. Let's Go

**SINCE I'M REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THIS STORY, I FIGURED I'D UPDATE AGAIN. PLEASE REVIEW ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Kensi found it surprising that her and Deeks' captors didn't at _least_ bind their hands. There was no duct tape on their mouths, and no bindings on their hands or feet. However, the doors were locked, and there was no escape.

"How ya doin'?" Deeks asked.

"I'm fine. You are the one with two holes in you." Kensi said.

"Good point. Don't worry, they'll stitch me up. Or, re-stitch me up." Deeks joked.

"Only you would joke when we're going to who-knows-where." Kensi replied, daring to stand up to look for an escape.

"Fine. I'll be serious." Deeks said. Despite his words, he looked like he was pouting.

"Hey!" Kensi yelled, wanting to get their captors' attention.

"Kensi!" Deeks whispered harshly.

"I want to know who's doing this." Kensi replied. After 20 minutes, the van slowed, and the four men, all wearing ski masks, opened the door. Two each grabbed Kensi and Deeks, leading them to a tunnel. After walking for what seemed like an eternity, each step taking them further underground, they stopped, and were led into a room. They were rather forcefully shoved in there, both captives meeting the ground. The heavy iron door was slammed shut, and key could be heard turning. It was locked.

"I think they have anger issues." Deeks said, trying his best to smile.

"I'll say." Kensi replied.

"We need to have a plan." The fact that Deeks was serious scared Kensi, though she wouldn't admit it. If he wasn't joking to at least _some_ degree, you knew that it was a very serious situation.

"I'm assuming you're expecting them to torture us, as well." Kensi said, her fears being confirmed.

"Yeah, I am. I mean, I don't know what you want to do…" Deeks said, not really sure how to word this.

"I get it. You can handle the pain, I can handle the pain, but we don't want each other to suffer." Kensi explained. Deeks didn't know how she could be so calm. It made him wonder if she'd ever been in a situation like this before.

"Exactly. So, you wanna play till the end?" Deeks asked, relaxing a little knowing that she understood his concerns.

"Yeah. And Deeks, I'll be fine. I know you will be. And if they bring us in together, and they make you watch me, I don't give a crap how much I'm screaming, _don't tell them anything_." Kensi said, emphasizing her point.

"Me, too." Deeks agreed. They stood in silence for a few moments, then heard footsteps. They took a deep breath, looking each other in the eyes, and nodded. They were going to get through this, not matter what.


	3. Kensi's Up

**HOLA, EVERYONE! I JUST REALLY LIKE THIS STORY, SO I'M GONNA KEEP WRITING! **

*******AMBLUE36: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, AS ALWAYS***** **

_**DON'T OWN IT. **_

Kensi and Deeks were sitting in a dark, musty room. It wasn't that big, and Kensi was sure that it was unsanitary.

"What's your name?" A tall man asked, walking in circles around the two, who were seated, hands bound behind them. Kensi and Deeks both remained silent. His "friend" stepped towards them from the shadows, slapping them across the face. Still, the captives kept silent.

"I should've known that neither of you would talk. You are both Federal Agents." The man said, stopping in front of them.

"I'm not, she is." Deeks blurted, hoping to draw attention to himself. His plan was that they'd consider him weaker, if he was only a cop. And a good one, if he did say so himself.

"Why would a pretty thing like you join NCIS and risk ending up in the exact position you're in now?" The man said, running his finger along her jaw line. Kensi desperately wanted to bite him, to tell him to shut up, but couldn't. If he knew that she disliked attention drawn to her looks and gender, she knew she'd be screwed. Deeks had to resist the urge to tell the guy to bug off.

"I would answer him. He doesn't like being kept waiting." The "friend" said.

"Hector, calm down. They will learn that soon enough. I know what you're trying to do, Marty. You're hoping to get the bulk of the pain. You're here partner, correct? You must know that she's tougher than she looks." The main said.

"I think she looks pretty tough." Deeks replied.

"I do not like being talked back to." The man spat, slapping Deeks.

"You've checked up on us." Kensi said finally. She was hoping that she wouldn't say anything, but she needed to know the answer.

"Yes I have, Kensi. You're a good agent, shall I go on?" The man said.

"What can we call you?" Deeks asked, wanting to get off the subject.

"Marcus." The man said after a moment of contemplation.

"Ok. Marcus, why ask us our names if you already knew them?" Deeks asked.

"I wanted to see what you are like. That was your last question, Marty. Kensi may have 2 more." Marcus said.

"I don't have any." Kensi said defiantly. How dare this man say what she can have? If he knew so much about her, then he should know that she hates that. In her head, she heard Deeks say: _he wants to bug you, Kensi. Don't let him_.

"Good. Now we can start. Hector, bring Marty back to the room." Marcus ordered. Hector nodded, untying Deeks hands, and walking him back to their cell. Once the door was closed, Kensi said:

"Just tell us what you want. It'll save you a lot of time and energy and trouble." Kensi said.

"But I know that neither of you will talk. The problem with having liaisons and female L.E.O.s is that they are so eager to prove themselves. However, your colleagues are starting to warm up to him. That eagerness is ebbing away. You, however, always feel that need. It's more than that, though. See, Kensi, I _know_ you're strong. You are going to be challenging, but I am up for that challenge." Marcus said. If his last two sentences were supposed to make Kensi feel a little uneasy, it worked. She would never admit, even to herself, that they scared her, but part of her knew they did.

"You can make this easy. Talk, and no pain. We'll start slow. I may or may not know the answers to these questions. Who was the woman you were responsible for relocating?" Marcus asked. When Kensi didn't answer, he punched her, knowing the slaps were useless.

"Answer me." He gritted. He pulled Kensi's head back by her hair, and she had to bite her tongue to keep from gasping. If she knew it was coming, she'd be fine, but sudden bursts of pain were a little harder to deal with. It was more of the surprise, really that made her gasp.

"Answer me." He said again, into her ear.

"No." She said defiantly, not caring what was going to happen.

Deeks paced around the little room. He couldn't really see much. That was because they were underground. He dreaded the silence, not wanting to hear Kensi's screams. He couldn't help but listen, though. It had been 5 minutes, and he hadn't heard a single noise, aside from Marcus' yelling. He also may have heard Kensi's voice say a one syllable answer with anger, but he wasn't sure. They'd be okay. They had to be. And Sam and Callen would come and get them. Deeks kept trying to reassure himself. So far, it wasn't working.

Marcus paced around Kensi. He really didn't want to use the knife yet. However, Kensi was putting up more of a fight than he had anticipated.

"Who was the woman that you relocated?" He asked. Kensi didn't answer, and he placed the knife on her forearm, making a half-inch line in it. He searched her face for any sign of discomfort, and couldn't find any. Frustrated, he motioned for Hector to bring her back to the cell, and bring Deeks in.

**THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER FOR TONIGHT. PLEASE REVIEW ****J**


	4. Deeks is Up

HELLO, MY LITTLE DUCKLINGS! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS (IT'S WHY THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I'M UPDATING TONIGHT). PLEASE REVIEW J

DON'T OWN IT.

**Deeks was relieved when he heard Kensi's voice, though it was still a ways down that stupid hall.**

"**Let me **_**go**_**!" Kensi yelled. Deeks was also sure he heard a fist colliding with flesh, which must've meant Kensi hit him. **_**She's gonna get us killed**_** he thought. There was another of the same sound, and Deeks knew that this time, Kensi was the one hit.**

"**Kensi, don't get into a fight with the guy with the gun, okay?" Deeks called, then wondered if she could even hear him. They were getting closer.**

"**He punched me." Kensi justified, getting thrown into the room. Deeks was getting dragged out.**

"**See ya later." Deeks smiled as the door shut, and he was dragged to another room.**

**After he was bound to the chair, Marcus paced around Deeks for what seemed like 5 hours. Hector stood in the corner, most of his highly built body hidden in the shadows.**

"**You're partner did very well, Marty." Marcus said.**

"**I think we both expected that." Deeks said, deciding that if Marcus wanted to be friendly, that he would not object.**

"**It's funny. You both seem to have two different personalities. With you, you're talkative and joke around. She is silent. She only talked once, but she was angry." Marcus explained, flipping Deeks' hair around. Deeks was going to make some comment about Marcus being bi, but decided against it.**

"**What was the question?" Deeks asked.**

"**I told her to answer me for the third time." Marcus said.**

"**Yeah, she can be a little stubborn at times. She often mixes stubbornness and toughness up. Like, it's good to be both, but when she thinks she's being tough, she's just being stubborn, and really isn't helping her in any way, although it's quite amusing." Deeks babbled.**

"**What was the name of the woman she relocated?" Marcus asked. **_**He's done playing Mr. Nice Guy**_** Deeks thought. Deeks kept quiet.**

"**You, too. This will be quite fun." Marcus said, dragging the knife lightly on Deeks' arm. Most of his patience had been used up with Kensi, and he was assuming that Deeks would be just as hard to break as his partner, so figured he'd skip the yelling and such.**

"**It's funny, cause we kinda have a plan, and that plan kinda includes not talking, so you're screwed." Deeks explained.**

"**You idiot." Marcus said, pulling Deeks' hair harshly. Deeks hissed.**

"**I've been called that a few times." Deeks joked. Marcus made a niche in Deeks' elbow, which took all Deeks' strength not to react to.**

"**You talk to much, and she talks too little. I wonder what would happen if we put the two of you together." Marcus said, and Hector took Deeks out. As soon as he was thrown into the room in which Kensi was in, he immediately saw the concern in her eyes. He waited for the door to close before he spoke.**

"**I'm fine." He said.**

"**Good." She replied, instantly relaxing a little.**

"**Are okay?" He asked in return.**

"**Yeah. You didn't talk, did you?" She asked.**

"**I mean, other than sarcasm and a nice little conversation, no." He said, smiling his goofy smile.**

"**Good." She said again.**

"**You?" He asked.**

"**What do you think? No." She said. They shared a smile for a moment, then returned serious.**

"**Just checking." He replied. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then heard footsteps approaching.**

"**Oh crap." Deeks mouthed. Kensi nodded. Four men flooded into the cell, and each NCIS operative had two men grabbing them.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINKJ**


	5. Chamber of Doom

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS, GUYS! THAT'S WHY I'M UPDATING. SO, IF YOU WANT MORE, PLEASE REVIEW (OR EVEN JUST TO COMMENT).**

_***IMPORTANT: WORDS UNDERLINED ARE IN SPANISH***_

**DON'T OWN IT**

The dim hallway they were walking, or, rather, being shoved down, was short. Soon, they were in the dreaded room of pain.

"Do you guys know foreign languages?" Deeks asked.

"No." Marcus replied gruffly.

"This is the 'Room of Doom'" Deeks joked, smiling.

"Spanish? Oh, Deeks… You're gonna get us killed." Kensi replied.

"You're the one that punched the guy." Deeks defended.

"Good point." Kensi said, returning to English, signaling that their conversation was over.

"I _always _have good points." Deeks said, smiling.

"Shut up!" Marcus yelled. Hector and another one of the goons slapped them. Deeks resisted the urge to smirk, and Kensi resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Deeks.

"They think this is some kind of joke, Boss." The second minion, Arnold, said.

"Yes, they do. Why don't you show them that it's not." Marcus commanded. Hector nodded, and walked over to Deeks, running the knife from his shoulder to his elbow. Kensi watched, fighting to keep the horror off her face, as Deeks tensed. _Don't react_, she thought. In training, her instructor had always told her that should she be in the exact situation she was currently in, that the best thing to do was not react. It would get the torturers angry, and give way for a chance of fighting back because they wouldn't be thinking straight. Kensi hoped that Deeks was taught that, as well. After a moment, he relaxed, but the way his jaw locked didn't go unnoticed by Marcus. He chuckled evilly. Hector then made the short step over to Kensi, who was sitting across from Deeks and slowly brought the knife to her shoulder. Deeks held his breath, and was relieved to see that no fear could be seen in her face, only anger. _She's really going to get us killed if she talks back_, Deeks thought. Hector then made a quick slash, and Kensi tensed. _Thank god_, Deeks thought.

"You know the question you were asking?" Kensi asked.

"Are you going to talk?" Marcus asked, pride on his face.

"No. Just skip to the real question, cause this isn't working." Kensi said. If Deeks' hands weren't bound to his chair, he would've slapped himself on the head.

"You idiot!" He yelled to his partner.

"You just can't hold your tongue, can you?" Marcus asked, forcing her mouth open, and grabbing her tongue. Deeks watched in disgust, wanting to puke. Hector and Marcus worked so in-sync, it was scary. Marcus then made a big "X" on Kensi's tongue with the knife. Deeks didn't know how Kensi was rolling her eyes. They were in serious trouble, and she still thought it was some kind of game.

**PLEASE REVIEW ****J**


	6. Scare Tactics

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED, I DON'T HAVE AN EXCUSE. I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY. PLEASE REVIEW! ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

The two sat there, silently communicating. Kensi could see the anger on Deeks' face, and knew that some of it was directed at her.

"Now do you believe this is a joke?" Marcus asked.

"You have to excuse my partner, she has anger management issues." Deeks said. It was Deeks' turn to get glared at.

"I don't excuse people, do I, Hector?" Marcus asked his minion.

"No, Boss, you don't." Hector agreed.

"I have made other Feds much tougher than yourselves beg for it to stop. Why not take the easy way out and give us the information we want?" Marcus asked.

"We don't even know the real question." Deeks pointed out.

"And we _never _take the easy way out." Kensi added.

"Suit yourselves." Marcus said, again smiling a ghoulish grin.

"Want me to get the popcorn, Boss?" Hector asked.

"Nah, I want to get started right away." Marcus said, wheeling over a tray of surgical instruments. _Oh crap_, Deeks thought.

**PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN THOUGH IT'S SHORT. I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE THAT PEOPLE ARE STILL READING IT. J**


	7. Hector

**SORRY FOR MY LACK OF UPDATING. I DON'T HAVE AN EXCUSE. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER. ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Deeks resisted the urge to shudder. Though he would _never_ admit it, he was scared out of his mind. He wanted to be scared for Kensi, but he knew that she didn't want him to be scared. What he was scared of was that obviously, some serious pain was to come. He didn't want to disappoint Kensi.

"So, uh, what are you guys gonna do?" Deeks laughed nervously.

"You'll see. Actually, Hector, why don't you take Agent Blye out of the room. Since Detective Deeks has such curiosity, he can go first." Marcus sneered evilly.

"Good idea, Boss. Where shall I take her?" Hector asked.

"Stay in the cell across the hall with her. I want her to hear her partner's screams." Marcus said.

"Let's go." Hector said, forcefully pulling her out of the chair, and dragging her across the hall.

"Alright, Detective Deeks. Ready for some fun?" Marcus asked, stroking a scalpel.

"Oh, goody, I love fun!" Deeks burst in fake enthusiasm.

"Shut up!" Marcus yelled, and Arnold, the other goon, punched Deeks in the jaw.

"I've been hit a lot harder in worse places by my partner, Marcus. Arnold's attempts feel like silk on my cheek." Deeks said, trying to make him angry. Luckily, he had learned the same thing as Kensi. He just had a different approach to it. Marcus decided to try getting information a different way: insulting his partner.

"You do know that Agent Blye just acts tough, right?" Marcus asked, playing friendly again.

"I think you are really bad at reading people." Deeks replied. Marcus didn't look angry by the insult, but rather just brushed it off.

"No, I am quite good at it. The only reason that I see her true nature is because she is very good at putting on that façade. You only see what she wants you to see." Marcus explained.

"No. You're wrong!" Deeks said, the anger he was holding in exploding.

"Am I, Arnold?" Marcus asked.

"Yes." Arnold replied. Apparently, he was unable to lie.

"Stupid idiot." Marcus mumbled. Marcus pulled a gun from seemingly nowhere, and shot Marcus in the head in one quick, efficient movement.

Kensi barely restrained herself from jumping at the shot. Despite how much she was freaking out inside, horrified that Deeks had been shot, she seemed so calm outside.

"Marcus shot Arnold." Hector observed coolly. Kensi remained silent. After another few minutes, she asked:

"How did you get dragged into this?"

"Me? Wrong place, wrong time." Hector chuckled.

"I don't believe that." Kensi said.

"It's the truth. How bout you?" Hector queried.

"You know how I ended up in here." Kensi said, getting angry.

"Not _here_. How did you become NCIS?" Hector asked.

"Long story." Kensi replied, her voice emotionless.

"You're really not one for talking, are you?" Hector.

"Not really."

"Marcus put you in here with me to see if you'd give any clues. Arnold and I, we don't want to be here. He threatened to kill us if we refused to work for him. I can help you and Deeks get out." Hector explained.

"I don't trust you." Kensi said, instantly alert.

"Didn't expect you to." Hector replied.

"Then why did you tell me that?" Kensi asked, confused.

"Cause if you guys _do_ get out of here, and I help you, I want you to get Marcus put away." Hector said seriously.

"I still don't believe you." Kensi said.

"You have trust issues." Hector observed. Kensi didn't reply to this.

**SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! J**


	8. OPS

**SORRY FOR MY LACK OF UPDATES. UM, I DON'T HAVE MUCH OF AN EXCUSE. I'M ALSO IN NEED OF SOME IDEAS. SO, PLEASE GIVE ME SOME!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

_Oh crap_, Deeks thought. Shots were already being fired. They had been in this horror house for less than 12 hours.

"That, my dear friend, is an example of what _not_ to do." Marcus said, placing his gun back in it's holster.

"What? Disagree? Well, I already disagreed with you since you tried to kill me, so I don't know why I'm still alive." Deeks said.

"You're here so that I can get information from you. It wouldn't make much sense to kill you, now would it?" Marcus asked, walking over to Deeks.

"No, I guess it wouldn't." Deeks agreed. Inwardly, he gulped. This wasn't going to be fun.

"I'll be back in a little bit." Marcus smiled. It wasn't a friendly, warm smile, but a cold one, almost demonic. With quick, efficient strides, Marcus left the room. The heavy door closed with a bang.

Slowly, Marcus opened the door to Kensi's room, then pushed in a second cart of instruments.

"Hey, Boss. She's been quiet the whole time." Hector lied. He did a pretty good job of it, too, Kensi noticed.

"As expected. Go rest, Hector. I want some quality time with Agent Blye." Marcus ordered.

"Thanks, Boss. Should I go check on Detective Deeks on my way by?" Hector asked.

"No. Just go straight to your quarters." Marcus replied. Once Hector was out of the room, Marcus stepped up to Kensi, staring down at her. Marcus chuckled.

"What?" Kensi snapped.

"You. You absolutely _refuse_ to be intimidated, scared, weak. It really is amusing." As soon as Marcus finished the sentence, he stabbed Kensi in the leg. It wasn't deep, about an inch in depth, but it was so unexpected Kensi gasped.

"And Detective Deeks thinks your _so_ tough, Kensi." Marcus said.

"I know what you're trying to do. You're using my name to try to make me feel like I'm not an agent. It's not going to work." Kensi said, then spat at Marcus. Though she was enraged, her voice was calm and level.

"Don't disrespect me!" Marcus yelled, the dug the knife deeper. Kensi sat still. If she knew the pain was coming, she wouldn't react. All she needed to do was know it was coming. She kept repeating that in her head.

Back at OPS, everyone was anxious. And cranky.

"Eric, come _on_! Find something." Callen yelled.

"Mr. Callen, please calm down. We all miss them and are worried, but yelling at Mr. Beale isn't going to change anything. He is doing everything he can. We all are." Hetty added softly.

"Eric, what do you have?" Callen asked after taking a breath.

"Nothing. I looked over the footage from the hospital's security cameras, but the black vans didn't have license plates. Even though they left in a hurry, there weren't any tire prints at the scene. Both Kensi and Deeks' phones have been destroyed." Eric said, still typing on his computer at amazing speeds.

"How do you know they've been destroyed?" Sam asked.

"If they were just turned off or out of range or no service, a blue blip would be on the screen flashing saying _no signal_. But there isn't a blip, meaning that the tracking chips have been destroyed." Eric explained.

"How many goons were there?" Sam asked again.

"Four we could count. There are most likely more." Eric said.

"Where was their last known location?" Callen questioned.

"The outskirts of LA." Eric replied.

"At least this time, they're not right under our noses." Callen said, then went to go do something. He wasn't even sure _what_, he just needed to do something.

**GOOD, BAD, UGLY? LET ME KNOW! ****J**


	9. Why

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU. ENJOY! ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Kensi was thrown back into Deeks' cell 20 minutes later, and Deeks was relieved to see she didn't have too many cuts and bruises.

"Have fun?" Deeks asked.

"A blast." She replied, using the same tone as him; sarcastic.

"Let's see. We've been here around 9 hours. Surely, the guys back at OPS know that we're missing. They're obviously looking. So, I reckon we have to wait another day or two before they find us." Deeks said.

"_Reckon_? What did they do, brainwash you? You _never_ use that word." Kensi laughed, despite herself. She knew that the goons could very well try to brainwash them.

"Shut up." He said, but said it smiling.

"This isn't our regular cell." Kensi observed.

"Does it really matter?" Deeks asked.

"Yes. Cause it means they're not done with us." Kensi said, getting up to look around.

"Kens…" Deeks said.

"If you start going on an emotional, compassionate spiel, I swear I'll just strangle you now." Kensi said. Normally, Deeks would've been offended. But he knew that under the circumstances, this was Kensi's way of dealing; getting detached. He knew that he annoyed the crap out of her when he joked, _his_ way of dealing with their predicament.

"I'm not really sure what I was going to say." He said seriously.

"Somehow _that_ doesn't surprise me." Kensi said.

"Would you stop insulting me?" He asked, faking being mad. Kensi knew it, too, but played along, just for the fun of it.

"No can do, Partner. It's too amusing." Kensi laughed.

"Shut up and come with me, Deeks." Marcus demanded. Deeks obliged, without looking at Kensi. They couldn't risk Marcus finding out that they were close.

"So, more story time?" Deeks asked once they were in the cell, Deeks once again strapped to a chair.

"Shut up." Marcus said, snapping Deeks' nose. Deeks smiled.

"I think I know why we're here." Deeks said.

"See, I knew you weren't stupid." Marcus said.

"It's all about Kensi. I'm only here because…" Deeks gulped.

"Yes, Detective Deeks. You are right." Marcus smiled satanically.


	10. Well This Isn't Good

**IN A REVIEW, SOMEONE MENTIONED THE STORY NOT MOVING ALONG. I'M SORRY FOR THAT, BUT I NEED IDEAS. SECONDLY, LAST CHAPTER, I THINK I MOVED IT ALONG A BIT. I MEAN, I'M REVEALING WHY THEY'RE THERE AND STUFF. **

**DON'T OWN IT.**

_No, no, no, no_, Deeks thought. _This is really bad._

"You're plan's not going to work." Deeks declared.

"Funny, because I beg to differ." Marcus said.

"So let me get this straight." Deeks said after a moment. "Your theory is that Kensi seeing me in pain will break her."

"Pretty much." Marcus shrugged.

"Oh." Deeks said.

"See, I know that Kensi can handle the pain. It is more of a pride thing, though. And you can handle the pain. But Kensi is the one who has the information. I need her to spill. Seeing you in pain should do the trick. She won't want to lose your trust, the special relationship that you have." Marcus explained.

"Then what was all of the other stuff?" Deeks asked, referring to the previous torture sessions.

"A warm up." Marcus said, smiling maliciously.

Back at OPS, Callen was going mad. Literally.

"Sam!" He yelled.

"Relax, G, I brought your donuts. Find anything?" Sam asked, placing a huge box of donuts on G's desk.

"No. God, what could they want from Kensi and Deeks? Deeks is, in a word, useless, he's just a cop. No sensitive information. And Kensi knows things, but it would be stupid to take her. I just can't find a connection between the goons and Kensi and Deeks." Callen said.

"Unless they _think_ that Deeks is NCIS." Sam said, popping the last bite of a jelly donut with sprinkles on it into his mouth.

"Nah, these guys are good. There's no way you take a Federal Agent and a liaison without checking up on them for a good amount of time." Callen said.

"Yeah, but said liaison had just gotten shot. He was also on morphine, so he couldn't have been thinking clearly." Sam said.

"Point. Now that you mention it, Kens _was_ worried about us, and we all know how she gets when she's worried." G said.

"So neither of them were thinking clearly. They must've checked up on the _big_ time, G. Family is the only thing that gets Kensi that flustered, enough to make a huge mistake. They shot Deeks to get Kensi not thinking clearly." Sam said.

"But why take Deeks?" Callen asked.

"They presumably want information from her, right?" Sam said.

"I'm pretty sure that's the reason people are taken and tortured." Was Callen's reply.

"And they'd have to know that seeing family in pain hurts her…" Sam trailed off.

"This isn't good." Callen said.

"Yeah, but what could she possibly know?" Sam asked, confused.

"I think it's time to see Hetty." Callen declared.

**CAN YOU GUYS DO ME A FAVOR AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? THANKS! ****J**


	11. Need to Know

_**THANKS FOR THE FEEDBACK. I ALWAYS ENJOY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. IT'S FUNNY, CAUSE I REALLY LIKE PACKAGE DEAL**_**. I'M REALLY GOING TO TRY TO MOVE THE STORY ALONG THIS CHAPTER. THANKS AGAIN! ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT. I JUST OWN THE GOONS.**

Sam and Callen burst into Hetty's office noisily. Hetty was on the phone.

"Hold on a moment, Director, Callen is acting like a child." Hetty said, placing the phone against her shoulder to muffle her and Callen's conversation. "I'm on the phone with Director Vance. It better be quick and important."

"Wait, is it about Kensi and Deeks?" Callen asked breathlessly.

"Yes. But it's need to know. Which means you two out, and I'll fill you in on what I can later." Hetty said.

"Fine. But I think he should come over." Callen said, slamming the door as he and Sam walked out.

"Leon, I think you should come and assist this investigation, considering how sensitive the information is." Hetty said quietly.

"Very well, Hetty, if you wish. I'll catch the next flight." With that, he hung up.

The goons seemed to be done for the night, walking Kensi and Deeks back to their original cell.

"We have a problem." Deeks said seriously.

"Yeah, I noticed." Kensi said, looking furious.

"Well, this one's kinda bigger, I think." Deeks said, glancing at Kensi who was standing with her back to him.

"I'm listening." Kensi said.

"Before I, you know, tell you, I just want to ask you something." Deeks said.

"What?" Kensi asked, rolling her eyes. She was now facing him.

"Are you okay?" Deeks asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Dandy. We're stuck in the middle of who-knows-where, getting tortured, and we literally have no way to escape!" Kensi yelled, breathing heavily.

"I know this is a sticky situation, but…" Deeks shrugged. "We'll be okay. Or, I mean, you'll be okay."

"Stop joking around, Deeks!" Kensi yelled, this time even angrier. "Please." She whispered before collapsing into him, crying.

"Director Vance, good to see you again." Hetty said.

"Same here, Hetty." Vance said, bending down to give her a hug.

"I hope we find them." Hetty sighed.

"What brought this on?" Vance asked.

"I just thought of something Mr. Deeks would say, that's all. He's growing on the team, especially Ms. Blye. Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna have deduced that the kidnappers want information from Ms. Blye." Hetty explained.

"She's strong. They both are, they'll be fine." Vance said. "Now, let's go get an update, and fill Agent Callen in." Vance said.

"So it's decided that only Mr. Callen will know of the file?" Hetty asked.

"Agent Hanna can know bits and pieces, but only enough vital to the recovery of Agent Blye and Detective Deeks." Vance said.

"Hey." Callen said in acknowledgement to his superiors.

"Mr. Callen, we'll be going to the boathouse." Hetty said.

"Why?" Callen asked.

"That's need to know, and you need to know. Now go. We'll meet you there." Vance said. Hetty and Vance drove together, taking a different route from Callen. Once there, they entered in the interrogation room, which, with the camera off, would be soundproof. What was said in there would stay in there.

"Anyone wanna tell me what this is about?" Callen asked, taking a seat.

"In this file, is one of the most top secret missions in the Navy's history." Vance said.

"Ok. I think I kind of got that already." Callen said irritably. They were wasting precious time that they could be using find Kensi and Deeks.

"Mr. Callen, you need to understand how sensitive this information is." Hetty said.

"Hetty, I get it. Just fill me in." Callen said.

"Alright. Leon, if you'd like to do the honors…" Hetty said, gesturing to him.

"Of course. Agent Blye's father, Jonathan Blye, was a victim of a hit-and-run 13 years ago. It was investigated by NCIS, but could find no evidence to lead to murder. The only problem with that was that a lot of the evidence to suggest that it was a hit-and-run didn't add up." Vance explained.

"And Ms. Blye occasionally looks back at the hit-and-run file. The official press release." Hetty said.

"And they think that Kensi knows what actually happened." Callen said, disbelief on his face.

"Yes." Hetty and Vance said in unison, nodding.

"So what actually happened?" Callen asked, regaining his composure.

"That is something that only Kensi knows." Vance said.

**DID THAT MOVE IT ALONG A LITTLE?**


	12. NCIS4765bA21c

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO KEPT READING THROUGHOUT MY LITTLE (OR BIG) PLOT PROBLEM. ALSO, THANKS FOR THE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ON THAT, BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON I WAS ABLE TO GET THE PLOT TO MOVE ON. **

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Callen went running back to the bullpen, knowing where Sam was.

"Sam!" He yelled.

"What?" Sam asked, jumping to his feet. "Do we have a location?"

"No, no. But a really big lead." Callen explained, catching his breath.

"What's the lead?" Sam asked.

"Let's go up to the OPS room, where Nell and Eric can put the file on the plasma." Callen said, climbing the stairs to the OPS room. Sam followed.

"What's up, Callen?" Nell asked, swiveling to face him in her spinny chair.

"I need you to pull the case of Jonathan Blye's death up." Callen said.

"Wait, is that Kensi's dad?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, hold off on questions, though." Callen said.

"Ok. I need the case file number." Nell said.

"NCIS-4765bA21c." Callen said.

"Got it!" Nell declared. On the screen, the NCIS report of the hit-and-run was up. Callen hid his anger. What he wanted everyone to see was the classified one, but knew that that wasn't a possibility. They'd just have to make due with this for now.

"What's so important about… Oh." Sam said, the pieces finally clicking together.

"I can't tell you everything, I really wish I could. Just look for things that don't add up, ok?" Callen said, then stalked off to go have an argument with Hetty and Vance.

"You okay now?" Deeks asked uncomfortably. He and Kensi were sitting as far away from each other as possible, at Kensi's request.

"Can we just forget about that?" Kensi whined.

"Sure. Do you still want to know what I was going to tell you?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah." Kensi replied, sitting up a little straighter.

"They're, uh, gonna hurt me. I'm only being used here, Kensi. I don't know why. But you have to promise me that you're not going to tell them anything." Deeks said, locking eyes with his partner.

"Why would they do that? Wait, you said that you're being used. That means that I know something they want, but then that doesn't make sense, what could I possibly know? I'm sorry, Deeks, this is all my fault." Kensi thought out loud, except for the apology.

"Don't do this, Kens. It's not your fault. But that's all we're going to say about this. The last thing either of us needs to feel right now is guilty." Deeks explained.

"Deeks, I can't just sit there and watch them hurt you, knowing that I could stop it. I like power, but that's not the kind of power I want." Kensi said.

"Yes, Kensi, you can sit there and watch. I'm going to tell you why. First off, if you tell them, they'll just kill us. Secondly, they're probably not going to believe you, and hurt us more, and then kill us. And, lastly, they think you're going to break, Kensi. You can't let them have that satisfaction." Deeks lectured.

"This really isn't good." Kensi said.

"I think we've established that." Deeks said, smiling.

"I thought I said to stop joking." Kensi said, glaring at him.

"Sorry. Kensi, I'm serious, are you okay?" Deeks asked.

"If you're referring to the thing that didn't happen, then I don't see how I'm not okay." Kensi replied.

"Fine. I'll forget about it _after_ we talk about it." Deeks suggested.

"Fine." Kensi sighed, mocking him. "What happened earlier was a freak thing. I was really mad, mad that I couldn't do anything about our situation. Mad that I felt so helpless. It reminded me of when I found out that my dad died. When that happened, everyone was trying to lighten up the situation. Trying to make me laugh. Anyway, that's what happened. Can we forget about it now?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah." Deeks replied, almost robotically, lost in thought.

"Good." Kensi said.

"Hetty!" Callen yelled, looking down at the smaller woman, who didn't seem to be intimidated by the steaming giant above her.

"What is it, Mr. Callen?" She asked, her voice level and calm.

"Unless we tell Sam and Nell and Eric about the classified file, we're not going to find that connection. And that means we're not going to find Kensi and Deeks." Callen said, barely keeping his anger in check.

"Mr. Callen, you're asking me to give you permission to read in three uncleared employees to an extremely classified investigation? I don't think so." Hetty stated, folding her arms.

"I don't get what's so classified about it. By what you're telling me, Kensi figured it out with just the press release, so obviously there's enough of the _classified_ info in there that there shouldn't even be a classified version." Callen said.

"Kensi was also related to the victim, knew what happened at home, probably noticed odd things." Vance commented.

"Hetty, unless you want 2 more of our team dead, you better read in Sam and Eric and Nell." Callen spat, then stormed off.

"Oh dear." Hetty sighed.

"I think he's right." Vance said.

"Leon…" Hetty said, but decided it was useless to argue. Like it or not, he was her boss, and she'd just have to follow his orders.


	13. Our Resident Conspiracy Theorist

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, GLAD THE STORY'S MORE ENJOYABLE. ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Vance, Eric, Callen, Hetty, Sam, and Nell were in the boathouse, and Vance had just finished reading them the file.

"We'll need to put it up on the plasma when we get back, that way we can all look at it with everything laid out." Sam said.

"That's fine, Agent Hanna. Listen: you guys do whatever you need to do in order to get Deeks and Kensi back. If it's illegal, I have your back on it, do you understand?" Vance asked, looking Callen in the eye.

"Understood." Callen said, then motioned for them to follow him back to OPS to go over the evidence again.

"Good morning!" Marcus called in fake cheer. Kensi poked her still sleeping partner in the chest.

"Ow!" He yelped. "What was that for?" He looked around. "Oh. I see."

"Get up." Marcus ordered, and 2 goons pulled them up, and dragged them to a cell, where knives and surgical equipment were laying on a table.

"This reminds me of _The Blade_." Deeks joked, referring to the movie.

"Deeks." Kensi snapped.

"Oh right. This is a bad situation. I'm supposed to be serious." Deeks said, slapping himself on the head.

"Shut up!" Marcus yelled, slicing Deeks' leg with a knife.

"Ow." Deeks said under his breath.

"Speak only when I ask you to. If you speak out of turn, bad things happen." Marcus said. "Now, Kensi, I'm going to ask you a few questions. If you refuse to answer, Detective Deeks will pay. Do you understand?" Marcus asked. Kensi glared at him. "I never mentioned how if you _don't_ answer when I ask, Detective Deeks pays, did I? But I remember saying that, don't you remember, Hector?" Marcus asked, walking over to Kensi, affectionately playing with her hair. Terror flashed in Deeks eyes, and it took everything he had to not yell at them to get away from her.

"Yes, Boss, I remember you saying that." Hector said, nodding his head quickly.

"Then, I guess we'll just have to punish Detective Deeks' for Kensi's actions." Marcus said.

"Yes, Boss, we will." Hector agreed, then put a hot coal onto Deeks' let.

"Ah!" Deeks screamed. Marcus bent down to whisper in Kensi's ear.

"He's going to hate you if you keep this up. He's going to leave you." Marcus whispered evilly. Deeks saw a horrified look on Kensi's face, just for a split second.

Thinking no one was in the room, Callen thought out loud, "Oh, Kensi, what did you figure out now?"

"Mr. Callen." Hetty said.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there." Callen said, turning to face his boss.

"Have you thought of anything?" Hetty asked.

"No. It doesn't make sense. Kensi's dad went out to a bar with a couple of his buddies, and was found dead on the side of the road the next morning. His body was too badly mangled to be an open casket, but he was identified with dental and DNA." Callen explained.

"You don't find it odd that they didn't have Ms. Blye identify the body?" Hetty asked.

"She was 15 at the time. It seemed pretty open and shut. None of his drinking buddies knew anything. A drunk guy walking home from a bar because he knows he can't drive. He gets hit by a car, driver panics, doesn't call it in. It makes sense." Callen said.

"Did Ms. Blye ever see the body?" Hetty asked. Callen flicked the screen a few times.

"No." He frowned. "No. She asked to, but it says that NCIS wouldn't allow it. But this is funny. They called it a hit-and-run. The case should've then been passed to LAPD. But it wasn't." Callen said.

"Why wasn't Ms. Blye allowed to see the body?" Hetty queried. _This is getting interesting_, she thought.

"It says here that it was too bad of a sight. They didn't want to upset her." Callen said, looking up in disbelief.

"Ms. Blye doesn't get upset by that. Even at 15, she'd want to see her father. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hetty asked.

"Cover up?"

"Yes." Hetty replied.

"Kensi always was a conspiracy theorist." Callen said, chuckling slightly at the thought.

**I'M STARTING TO HAVE A LITTLE TROUBLE MOVING IT ALONG NOW, SO IF YOU GUYS HAVE IDEAS, THAT WOULD BE GREAT. THANKS J**


	14. Memory Lane

**SORRY FOR MY LACK OF UPDATING. MY COMPUTER DECIDED TO HARASS ME, AND MY DAD FIXED IT LAST NIGHT. IS THAT A GOOD EXCUSE?**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

***IS ANYONE ELSE ANNOYED BY THE SIGHT MODIFICATIONS?***

Sam's phone rang. Groaning, he rolled over to his nightstand and looked at the caller ID.

"What?" He snapped.

"Good morning to you, too." Callen said sarcastically.

"It's 3 AM, hardly morning. Want to explain why you're calling this early?" Sam asked, now sitting up. He wanted to be alert, in case it was something about Kensi and Deeks.

"Both Hetty and I think that Kensi thinks that her dad's murder was a cover up. I can't say much more than that until you get in, in case our phones are being tapped." Callen said.

"I'll be there in ten." Sam said, hanging up quickly, and throwing clothes on.

Deeks grew concerned. Of course, the pain in is leg, no thanks to Hector's hot coal, didn't help, but what Deeks saw on Kensi's face truly frightened him. It was a look of anguish, anger, and fear, all at once. But just as quick as it came, it went, meaning that whatever Marcus said, it really bothered her. She'd want to cover that up. Which was exactly what she did. And now Deeks was seriously thinking about panicking.

"I'm going to ask you a question, Kensi. You better answer for Detective Deeks' sake." Marcus said. Inwardly, Kensi sighed with relief. So he _didn't_ see the look on her face. "Tell me about your father's murder."

Kensi's head snapped up. "That's not a question."

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Deeks asked. Then Hector slapped him. _Oops. I forgot about the no talking rule_, Deeks thought.

"You work for NCIS!" Kensi blurted.

"What?" Deeks asked, seriously confused.

"You're very smart, Kensi. Just like your father. I know you miss him." Marcus said.

"Well, _duh_." Kensi said.

Marcus chuckled. "Well then," Marcus said, "I guess a trip down memory lane might make you feel a little better." All of a sudden, there were images on the screen. The first one was of a 2 year old Kensi, sitting on her dad's lap. "This was the day before your mom left." Marcus continued. "Do you remember that day?" He questioned.

"Yes." Kensi replied after a moment, her eyes trained on the screen.

"Kens…" Deeks said, wanting so desperately to reach out to her, to offer her the comfort that he knew she would refuse. He wanted to hold her and protect her of all the evil in the world. It was too late, though. For all of them. Their whole team had already been too exposed, and the best they could do now was put up their walls and try to keep it out, or at least not feel it.

But Kensi just continued to stare at the screen, and Deeks watched helplessly. He watched as her jaw clenched, and a wave of loss washed across her face for the slightest second, but then went away again, just like before. Marcus didn't miss it this time, though.

"Hector, next slide, please."

"Will do, Boss." Hector replied, then clicked a button. The next picture was a 7 year old Kensi, holding a huge fish with her dad behind her, holding the reel. They were both smiling, and the look of pride on both of their faces was evident. Kensi's hair was about to her shoulders, in pig tails. One of her front teeth was missing, too. Kensi smiled at the memory.

"I remember that, too." She said, still smiling. "I caught that one all by myself. It was almost as big as me."

"This isn't working." Marcus whispered to Hector.

"What should we do?" Hector whispered back.

"Put up the crime scene photo." Marcus said. A gruesome, bloody, mangled version of Kensi's dad was now on the screen, and Kensi flinched.

"And that would be my father's body." Kensi said.

"Yes, it is. I'm presuming you remember that night." Marcus said.

"I remember someone coming to school, saying he was dead." Kensi said, then realization hit her. "You want to know how much I know about what actually happened!" Kensi yelled. "I should've known from the moment I knew you were NCIS. Who's the one dictating this thing?" Kensi asked.

"Oh, goody, she does know something. Well, that would be why you're here." Marcus said.

"So what? I tell you, then you think I know too much, and then you shoot me? And Deeks, too." Kensi said, then paled.

"Well, we don't exactly want to kill you, per say. See, the thing is, it's really complicated." Marcus said.

"Of course it is." Kensi retorted, arms folded. Though she was aching for her father, right now, fury was overwhelming her. Deeks recognized this, and held back a laugh. Kensi was about to do something extremely stupid, and they were going to get out of this mess. The best part would be seeing Marcus so shocked.

"We need you to come with us." Marcus and Hector said, instantly seeming like real NCIS agents. Then, out of seemingly thin air, 4 other men in black suits and shades walked into the room.

"Are we in a movie?" Deeks asked.


	15. Men in Black

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, GUYS! THIS CERTAINLY ISN'T THE EXACT DIRECTION I PREDICTED THE STORY WOULD BE GOING, BUT I THINK IT'S STILL COMING OUT PRETTY GOOD. **

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Kensi and Deeks were in the back of some really long black sedan. It wasn't exactly a limo, but it was big enough to be one. Two of the men in black were in the front seats, driving. Marcus, Hector, and the other two were in the back with them. Kensi sat across from Deeks, arms folded, eyes cold and filled with fury. Deeks was still trying to come up with some joke.

"Do your really think you're going to get away with kidnapping two federal agents?" Kensi spat.

"Agent Blye, I assure you that you will have your answers when we get back to base." Marcus said. His change in attitude was drastic from when they were in the cells.

"So, what was with the whole torture thing?" Deeks asked.

"We had to see if Agent Blye even suspected anything. If she didn't, then there would be no reason for you or her to think that the White House was involved." Marcus answered.

"This is coming all the way up from the _White House_!" Kensi burst in disbelief and anger.

"Yes." Marcus replied coolly. His cell phone rang. After talking for a few minutes, he said, "We're here." Then, the two guards grabbed Kensi and Deeks, put them in handcuffs, and walked them up a really long driveway, then up the steps of a gray building, and finally into an interrogation room. For the moment, it seemed, Kensi and Deeks wouldn't be separated.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Wonderful." She replied sarcastically.

"I mean, I know the situation's not ideal, but in general. I know the pictures were hard to look at." Deeks said.

"I'm fine." She replied, but the ever so shift in her posture told him to shut the heck up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A woman said, briskly walking in. "Agent Blye, you'll need to come with me." She said, yanking Kensi up.

"Hey! Where am I going?" Kensi asked, attempting to shake the woman off. But she had too strong a grip, and Kensi was still in handcuffs.

"We don't usually have to handcuff our guests." The woman said to Deeks.

"_Guests_! We're hardly guests. In fact, we've been tortured for the past several days." Kensi spat.

"Agent Blye, please calm down. I promise you you'll get your answers in a little bit." The woman said.

"Everyone keeps saying that! I want my answers _now_." Kensi demanded.

"She really isn't usually like this." Deeks said. "I mean, she's demanding, and does have the occasional temper flare, but she's not this bad."

"I'll take it from here, Debbie." Marcus said, gently guiding Kensi down the hall. She was led into another interrogation room. After a few minutes of pacing, she sat down in the hard, metal chair.

"What am I charged with?" Kensi asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sitting in the wrong side of an interrogation room, on the wrong side of the table, in handcuffs. Piece it together." Kensi said.

"The handcuffs are purely precautionary, Agent Blye. You're a firecracker." Marcus said.

"Why do you think that I'm going to talk now?" Kensi asked.

"Because I'm not trying to break you." Marcus said gently. Kensi considered this for a moment, then said,

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Tell me why you think your father's death wasn't a hit-and-run." Marcus said.

"Do I really have to do this? Isn't it enough for you to know that I now have confirmation of what I already knew?" Kensi asked, her face now taking an exhausted expression.

"I'm sorry, but we really need to know what you think your father's death was." Marcus said.

"I'll compromise. You let me and Deeks rest, get a good night's sleep, and I'll tell you what you want." Kensi said.

"That's a deal." Marcus said.

Hetty hung up, then shook her head. Sighing, she walked towards Callen.

"Mr. Callen!" She called.

"What?" Callen asked anxiously.

"I just thought you should know that Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye are fine and in good hands." Hetty said.

"Can we go see them?" Callen asked, already texting Sam the good news.

"No." Hetty shook her head.

"Why not?" Callen frowned.

"They are unreachable right now." Hetty explained.

"And that's all you can say, right?" Callen said.

"I wish I could tell you more, Mr. Callen. I don't even know the whole story. I've just been notified that our friends are no longer missing, and are safe. That is all I know. Now, go get some rest." Hetty ordered. Sighing, Callen nodded.

**I'M STOPPING HAVING PROBLEMS MOVING THE PLOT ALONG. AT LEAST, I HOPE SO.**


	16. Shower

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Marcus opened the door to her and Deeks' hotel room, and gave her a smile.

"Thank you for your understanding." He said.

"You're not welcome." Kensi scoffed, slamming the door in his face. She then turned around to take in the room, but was met with Deeks smirking and yet smiling _goofily_ at her. "What?" She snapped.

"They really are trying to be nice." Deeks replied.

"I don't trust them." Kensi said, taking a seat on one of the twin beds.

"Neither do I, Kens, but this is better than those stupid cells we were in an hour ago." Deeks said.

"You don't understand, Deeks." Kensi said, then went into the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on, and knew that was the end of their conversation.

"_What do you mean we can't see them_!" Sam yelled as soon as he found Callen.

"Mr. Hanna, please calm down." Hetty said gently.

"Hetty, how can you believe that they're alright? You didn't hear them, or see a picture. All you heard is someone over the phone." Sam said.

"Because, Mr. Hanna, I have contacts."

"Even if those contacts," Sam put them in air quotes, "are vague and won't even tell you where they are or let you speak to them?"

"Sam, I'm sure Kensi and Deeks are fine." Callen said in an attempt to calm his friend down.

"Well I'm not buying it." Sam folded his arms.

"Hetty wouldn't be assuring us that they're fine unless she thought they were. And Hetty's never wrong." Callen said. Sam considered this for a moment.

"Fine." He said.

Deeks was sitting on the bed, unsure of what to do. After their short conversation in the car, he knew that she wasn't fine. She had practically told them that in the way she was sitting. That was one of the good things of being partnered with her. But that also told him that she didn't want their 'captors' to know that she wasn't. He wanted to talk to her, assuming that she _did_ want to talk, but knew the room was probably bugged. _What a grand predicament_, Deeks thought. His head snapped up as the bathroom door opened, and Kensi walked out, wrapped in a white towel, hair still dripping.

"They didn't happen to have Hetty send some suitcases over, did they?" She asked.

"Uh, no. Why do you assume Hetty knows where we are?" Deeks asked, trying to draw his eyes away from her.

"Because she's Hetty." Kensi simply replied.

"Good point. But no, she didn't." Deeks said.

"You can take a shower in a minute, just let me get dressed." Kensi called from the bathroom. A minute later, she came out in what she'd been wearing the previous day, and her hair was up in a messy bun.

"I think I'll wait till tomorrow. I'm really tired." Deeks said.

"_Deeks_! You haven't showered in 4 days." Kensi said in disgust.

"Well it's not like your sleeping with me." Deeks replied.

"Just take a shower, please." Kensi said.

"Fine." Deeks said, rolling his eyes. He came out 20 minutes later, his hair sopping, wearing the same clothes he had been before, like Kensi. It had started to rain, and Kensi was sitting in a chair, staring out the window. He opened his mouth to call out to her, but decided against it. He didn't want to startle her. He realized that he should alert her to his presence, and figured that any way he did it, it might startle her, so said,

"Kens…"

"What took you so long?" She asked, attempting to start their usual banter. But Deeks didn't miss the drop in her voice, the usual bubbliness gone, replaced by notes of sadness.

"Gotta take care of my hair. It was starting to get depressed." Deeks said.

"You're such a drama queen." She said, her mood not improving.

"Are you okay?" His question took her by surprise. It wasn't the question, really, it was the way he said. Concerned.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Kensi…"

"Deeks, I'm fine!" She snapped. "Sorry." She then mumbled.

"It's okay. I know it's hard." Deeks said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But really, what's the matter?" He asked again.

"It's nothing, Deeks. I just miss my dad." Kensi finally said.

"Kens…" Was all Deeks could say.

"It really isn't a big deal. It's normal. I just can't believe that after all these years, after everyone lied to me… I was right." Kensi explained.

"You were already an Agent at 15. Like we say, born operator." Deeks joked.

"How come Hetty didn't tell me? She must've known." Kensi said, her worry and pain filled eyes looking up at him.

"Kensi, I don't think she did. And she might've known that if you had confirmation, that this would happen." Deeks said.


	17. Phone Call

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I'M REALLY TRYING TO TAKE EVERY PIECE OF ADVICE YOU'VE GIVEN ME. I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Hetty was sitting at her desk, hands folded neatly on it, having a staring match with Callen. He wanted her to do something to get their friends back. They didn't exactly see eye to eye. Her phone rang, and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Hetty. It's the president."

"Oh, hello, Mr. President. What brings you to call me?" Hetty asked, talking to him like she would a close friend. This just made Callen sit up straighter.

"I just wanted to assure you that your agents are fine. They're at one of my secret bases 50 miles south of Camp Pendleton. I believe Agent Blye knows her way around the area, correct?" The president answered.

"Yes, she does. When will we be seeing them?" Hetty asked.

"Agent Blye and I need to do some negotiations. Would you like to speak to your agents?"

"Very much so." Hetty replied.

"Alright. I'll have one of the people at the base have them call you. Goodbye." With that, the president hung up. Hetty carefully put the phone back in its cradle.

"We should be expecting a call from Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks soon." Was all she said before she walked up to the ops center.

X

"I'm bored." Deeks said.

"They don't even have a TV." Kensi added. There was a knock at the door, and they both instinctively reached for their weapons, only to remember that they weren't there. Kensi got up and looked through the peephole to find Marcus standing there. Rolling here eyes, she opened the door.

"Good morning!" Marcus said in a cheery voice.

"What do you want?" Kensi snapped.

"Your boss wants to talk to you two. So, here's the phone, you call her." Marcus explained.

"Thanks, Buddy." Deeks said happily. Marcus nodded, then walked out.

"Hetty wants us to call her. I'll put it on speaker so we can both talk." Kensi said, then dialed. The two sat on the couch with the phone on the coffee table.

"Good morning, Ms. Blye." Hetty said, smiling.

"Hey! Why do you assume that _she_ was the one that called?" Deeks asked.

"Because, Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye is the dominant one in your relationship." Hetty answered.

"Hetty, we've been taken hostage by the president and the rest of the Navy." Kensi said.

"They did _not_ take you hostage." Hetty said.

"We were kidnapped and tortured, then brought into this high-tech… _place_. In the middle of nowhere. Against our will. So yes, I believe we are being held hostage." Kensi ranted.

"Kens, there are no crazy people with guns threatening to shoot us unless they get what they want. That isn't the definition of a hostage situation. This would be the opposite." Deeks said.

"Shut up. Can you get us out of here?" Kensi asked.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Blye, but the president wants to speak to you. This is out of my control." Hetty apologized.

"Then get Callen, Director Vance, and that Gibbs guy over here, and get Deeks and I home." Kensi demanded.

"I can't. Mr. Deeks, will you make sure Ms. Blye doesn't do anything crazy. Like attempt to kill someone." Hetty said.

"Of course, Hetty." Deeks said.

"I have to go assure the rest that you both are fine. Have a good day." Hetty said, then hung up.

"For you information, Kensi, we're equal. No one is the dominant partner." Deeks said.

"Yeah, right." Kensi scoffed. A few minutes later, there was another knock on the door.

"Hello!" Deeks smiled as he opened it without bothering to look through the peephole.

"Deeks! What if he was a hit man!" Kensi yelled at him.

"Kensi, I'm pretty sure we're in a secure building with the _President of the United State of America_ somewhere. I doubt they'd let a hit man within 5 miles of the premises." Deeks answered sarcastically.

"Would you please tell your partner to come here." The man said.

"Kensi, it's for you!" Deeks said sweetly.

"What?" Kensi snapped, facing the man.

"President Obama is ready to see you." The man said, whisking Kensi out of the room.


	18. Meet the President

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THAT'S WHY I'M UPDATING TONIGHT.**

_**THANKS FOR THE ADVICE, Insane Certifiably, it didn't go unnoticed. However, I have a plan and it involves Kensi meeting Obama. But thanks!**_

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

Kensi marched angrily down the hall, Marcus guiding her. Then, she was walked into a big, airy room with none other than Barack Obama sitting on one of the various yellow couches.

"Hello, Agent Blye." He said.

"I'm just going to leave you two. Have a nice day, Mr. President." Marcus said, then closed the door.

"Have a seat, Kensi. May I call you that?"

"No." Kensi replied coldly.

"I know you're mad. But here's the thing. As you can imagine, I am a very busy man. So I had to take the time to fly across the country to talk to you. So, I'd appreciate it if you'd be a little more cooperative." He said.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd let me and Deeks go home." Kensi said.

"Then I guess we're going to get to business."

"Fine."

"What do you think your father's death was? And be honest."

"A cover up." Kensi said, finally moving towards him. She took a seat on the opposite couch.

"For what?" The president asked.

"Honestly?"

"I did see be honest."

"I think the Navy took him out, then covered it up as a hit-and-run." Kensi said matter of factly.

"Interesting." he said, leaning back.


	19. Jailbreakers

**IT'S BEEN ****SO**** LONG, AND I'M SORRY. I GUESS PLOT BUNNIES JUST OVERCAME ME, AND I FORGOT ABOUT THIS ONE. **

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Deeks was laying on a bed in the room, and jumped when the door flew open, then slammed behind a seriously pissed-off looking Kensi.

"What's the matter, Fern?" He asked, throwing his magazine back on the bed.

"We're going home." She said.

"What?"

"I talked to Hetty, and she convinced Obama to let us go." She replied.

"Wait, you talked to Hetty again?" Deeks sat up straighter.

"Yeah."

"But Hetty said it was out of her control."

"She recognized that I'm mad enough that I might do something stupid, and told him. He said that we can go, as long as I don't investigate my father's murder." Kensi answered.

"Are you going to be able to stay away?" Now Deeks was concerned. He didn't want this to consume her, make trying to find his killer the only reasons he thought she had to live.

"No." Was her simple answer. "Which is why you, Sam, and Callen will be investigating it."

The plane ride back to OPS was only 30 minutes, since they never left the state. When the White House offered the private jet, neither argued, not wanting to drive all the way back to LA. When they got into the Mission, they were greeted with huge bear hugs from Sam, and 'welcome back's' from Callen.

"I would like to file a formal complaint!" Deeks declared. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Good to see you, Mr. Deeks. I do, however, advise strongly against filing that complaint. Everyone at the White House knows what happened, and they can't compensate the 5 days out of your life they took." Hetty said, smiling warmly.

"Thank you for getting us out of there, Hetty." Kensi said.

"Well, Ms. Blye, you threw quite a fit. I was afraid you'd have a heart attack if your blood pressure rose any further." Hetty answered.

Deeks gasped. "Kensi had a tantrum! Please tell me you recorded it!" Deeks' brightened considerable. Kensi threw a paperclip at him. It bounced off his head.

"I have one request, Hetty." Kensi said.

"And that is..?"

"I would like you to open an NCIS investigation of my father's murder."

**SO, I THINK THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT I'M GOING TO MAKE A SEQUAL, I THINK. LET ME KNOW, GUYS!**


End file.
